Time Between Trust
by C4G
Summary: Once upon a time...there was a girl... This story is very interesting, but you're going to have to read it all to completely understand it. Please R&R.
1. Once upon a time...

Disclaimer: I do not have affiliation with NBC, Corday Studios or "Days of our   
Lives". I do not own these characters, and never will.  
  
Title: Time Between Trust  
Chapter 1: Once upon a time...  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Once upon a time, there was a little town of Salem. This town of Salem was unlike  
any other, children. The people that lived here were special and sometimes odd, yet they buried  
themselves within our souls and hearts...and they will never let us forget their stories   
nor their tales. While there are many, many tales to be told, there is one that stands out  
above the rest. This is the story of one girl, a nice girl, a young girl, a girl trying  
to become a woman and yet trying so hard to be her own person, but blocked by memories and  
her tortured past. This is the story of the girl who wanted to run away, but she couldn't  
escape those who loved her most. Its all nothing but memory now, but I shall try my best to   
tell you the story the way I witnessed it....  
  
Once upon a time there was a woman named Greta...  
______________________________________________ 


	2. The Best

Disclaimer: I do not have affiliation with NBC, Corday Studios or "Days of our   
Lives". I do not own these characters, and never will.  
  
Title: Time Between Trust  
Chapter 2: The Best  
  
______________________________________________  
  
The warm shower beads dripped down my body as I stepped out of the shower. Light  
beamed loosely from the single window in Bo's bathroom. I slung the showercap from   
my head onto the nearest shelf and grabbed a towel from the rack, I wrapped it around  
my body. I took a smaller towel from the rack and wiped the mirrors clean of the   
shower dew, my reflection appeared back at me when I was finished. I didn't bother   
paying too much attention to what I looked like, I had seen it all before and nothing  
had changed. I looked down at the sink counter and noticed Hope had set some small bottles of   
perfume there for me to use. Hope was such a nice woman. I picked up the tiny bottles and  
read the labels --- body mist, tangerine. I sprayed some on my neck and realized I was  
going to smell like a piece of fruit all day. I guess it would be nicer than smelling like  
mud and dirt. I put the bottle back in its place and picked up a brush and started to brush   
my hair, I didn't bother to watch myself in the mirror. My hair was shoulder length now after  
Hope insisted I cut it, it was nicer this way --- it wasn't a tangled, matted mess. My hair  
was a pretty color of brown now that I'd washed it clean and Hope had helped me get some   
bangs in front of my face and have my hair straightened instead of curled. It was much nicer  
this way, I decided. I dropped the towel from my now dry body and I turned towards the mirror  
for the first time today. My features were perfect except for my face. I quickly turned away and  
grabbed the clothes from the shelf Hope had put there for me. I quickly dressed and discovered  
the jeans fit perfectly but the shirt was a little big. The clothes were much nicer though, then  
what I was used to. I hung the towels in their place and made sure the shower was wiped clean. I  
then left the safety of the bathroom and ventured into the house.  
  
Bo and Hope's home was lovely. Well, technically it wasn't their house, but they were  
staying here. The house belonged to an older woman by the name of Alice Horton ---  
Hope's Gramma or "Gram" as she called her. Bo had told me he and Hope actually lived  
on a boat house with their son Shawn Douglas. I'd never seen a house on a boat before,   
but I hoped to someday since it sounded interesting. Anyway, Mrs. Horton's home was   
perfect in every way. It was the kind of house one read about in magazines and such about   
how the perfect families lived. It had an upstairs and a downstairs, filled with rooms full  
of knicknacks and odds an ends that explained the family life that lived in this  
old house through the years. The house had three bedrooms -- one for Mrs. Horton and two   
guest rooms. Hope was staying in one guest room, I was in the other and Bo went back and  
forth from Hope's room to the living room couch. Bo told me Shawn Douglas was seventeen  
going on eighteen and he was more than happy to have the boat house all to hmself. I  
was hoping to meet this Shawn Douglas one of these days. If he was anything like his father,   
he'd make a nice friend. Even though the house was lovely and very comforting, I still felt   
akward in a closed space. I was used to living outside and fending for myself, not being   
served breakfest in the early morning. I knew sooner or later I'd have to get used to the   
fact I wasn't going back to the swamp, nor was I going to be living in New Orleans...I was   
going to be living here in Salem.   
  
I ventured into the upstairs hallway and glanced into Mrs. Horton bedroom. The bedroom   
was quite large and spacious, with a large bed in the middle. Shelves lined the walls   
filled with books and special tresures Mrs. Horton had collected throughout the years. The   
one object that caught my eye in the room was a big framed picture over the bed, it was a   
photo of Mrs. Horton and her late husband Tom Horton. I'd only been staying at   
the house for a couple of days, and I'd already heard all about this wonderful man who was   
Mrs. Horton's greatest love and a honorable doctor for Salem. The picture showed the two  
on their wedding day at the alter. It truely pictured the essence of happiness. I hoped to   
be that happy one day.  
  
As soon as I reached the stairs I heard music. I recognized the source immediately...it  
was a piano. All my life my mother had made sure I had been privy to music and instruments -- I  
had played the flute myself for years. I remembred Mrs. Horton had a grand piano in her front  
room, and I wondered if she was the one playing such beautiful music. I made my way down the  
carpeted steps, and stepped into the beautiful living room. The person's back was to me, but   
it was obviously Hope...and she was playing the piano. It looked as if she was possessed by   
something. I remembered thinking Hope looked a lot like my mother, but younger and certainly   
not as strict. Hope's resemblance to my mother was uncanny...They could be twins. It was   
funny how two people could look so much alike and yet be so different. I watched as Hope's  
fingers moved over the keys like it was nothing. I stood there for a moment in awe. I realized  
the piece of music she was playing was a set from Beethoven's Symphony. I found it hard to  
believe she would know that particular piece. It was strange...my mother played the piano as  
well for years.  
  
I stood in the door frame of the living room until I saw Bo emerge from the kitchen. Ever  
since Bo had rescued me from the swamp, he was my hero. Bo was rugged and handsome, with   
dark black hair and strong features, he was also this really sweet, amazing guy. I knew he   
liked me, but not in the way I liked him. Actually, noone could ever really liked me...I   
was ugly. But I had a crush on Bo. I knew that was all it could ever be --- just a crush. Bo's   
heart belonged solely to Hope...he had made that clear many times to Billie, even when I   
was in the room. Hope was a lucky woman. Bo approached Hope and put a hand on her shoulder,  
as if it was a command she stopped playing the piano immediately. Bo looked just as shocked  
as I was to see Hope play that piano. I realized they didn't notice me standing there as he  
glared at Hope.  
  
"Fancy Face...I didn't know you could play the piano?"  
  
"Neither did I, Bo. Neither did I."  
  
They both looked shocked, well, at least Bo did. I decided it was time to announce my presence.  
  
"M-My mother, she was an expert piano player. She especially loved classical."  
  
Bo and Hope both looked up at me. Hope smiled and Bo just looked concern. I had been told  
of Hope's involvement at Maison Blanche, and how all that had to do with that horrible man:  
Stefano Dimera. I also knew there was suspicion that Hope had even played my mother at one  
point in her life. I still wasn't sure if I believed it all, but it made sense since we had  
been switched in that cage by Ernesto Toscano, that was when I had been scarred. All these  
years, I had been wasteing my life away in Bayou Dugar, all alone and afraid of Stefano. Then  
here, in the quaint town of Salem, there is a legion of people that hate him for one excuse  
or another. I think they are scared, like me, but they make the best of it.  
  
"Greta, how are you this morning?" Hope asked me.  
  
"Fine, thank you."  
  
"I hope you slept well...it must have been strange for you, I mean you're still getting used  
to staying in a warm house."  
  
"It was fine. Its very nice of Mrs. Horton to let me stay in her house." I said meekly. I  
was a little concerened that Mrs. Horton would think I was imposing on her space, and I  
didn't want that.   
  
"Gram enjoy's your company, sweetie." Hope said.  
  
"I...I was wondering if you would take me to see Father John today?" I asked them.  
  
Father John...was my oldest friend. My mother and him were very close, some even speculated  
they were more than just friends. I wasn't sure if I believed that, after all Father John was a respected  
priest. Father John would always make me feel loved and wanted when I was a child, he'd always  
bring me gifts, like opera tickets and books, and he always gave me a shoulder to cry on or an ear   
to hear. I was estatic to learn he lived in Salem, but I was also distressed to find he had   
memory loss...and did not remember me, and he only remembered certain parts of his life with  
my mother. None the less he wanted to get to know me all over again, and I happily agreed to   
it. That was one of the reasons I decided to stay in Salem, I wanted to be near the only person   
I really knew and loved. If I could help Father John in any way I could, for it was long overdue.   
He had helped me and my mother out a lot in the past.  
  
"Of course, you know we can go now. John told me I could bring you over anytime to talk. I  
think he hopes you'll trigger a memory. Heck, maybe you'll trigger mine." Hope said to me.  
  
"I hope I can help. You all have helped me so much, and Father John means the world to me."  
I said truthfully.  
  
"He likes you too, Greta." Hope said.  
  
"Hope... When you come back we need to talk about this piano buisness, among other things."  
Bo chimmed in.  
  
"I know, Bo." Hope said to him.  
  
I knew Bo and Hope were having relationship problems. I just hope they could sort things out. I  
didn't have any experience with men, marriage and least of all love...but I hoped they  
would reuinte, at least for the sake of their son. It was evident Bo was in love with Hope  
very much, and I believe Hope shared in that same love.  
  
"Here, Greta, you can borrow this coat. Its chilly outside." Hope said to me as she handed  
me a light black jacket.  
  
"Thank you." I said as I took it and put it on.  
  
"Try and be back by lunch." Bo said as he gave Hope a hug, and then he surprised me  
by hugging me ever so gently. I missed that. I missed human connection and emotion.  
  
"See ya later, Brady." Hope said. I noticed she seemed very up and cheery today. I had   
known Hope for only a short while, but lately she seemed lost in her thoughts and emotions,  
and just like this morning would do or say certain things that reminded me of my mother. I   
could only pray Hope would be okay, and that she and Bo would find eachother again.   
  
Hope then took my arm, and led me out the door. We then drove to Father John's penthouse,  
all the while, I hoped for the best...for all of us. 


	3. Inside

Disclaimer: I do not have affiliation with NBC, Corday Studios or "Days of our   
Lives". I do not own these characters, and never will.  
  
Title: Time Between Trust  
Chapter 2: Inside  
  
______________________________________________  
  
We walked up to John's penthouse. I had discovered John had a family. It was strange, he was  
supposed to be a priest, yet he was married with two children. I pushed all that out of my  
mind, though. John was still the same loving man he was years ago --- that had not changed.  
  
"Oh, hello Hope...and Greta." John's wife Marlena said as she answered the door.  
  
I don't think Marlena liked me very much. I didn't know why...I think she thought I was lying  
about who I was, and lying about my mother. She seemed to be cold towards me, even though I  
have never done her any wrong. I also believe she thinks I'm using Father John, which is so   
far from the truth. I love Father John as if he was my very own family. I did my best to   
prove to Marlena Evans Black that I was speaking the truth, and I just wanted to be friends   
with John, nothing else.  
  
"Please have a seat." Marlena said as she ushered us into the house. I smiled at her, but  
all she did was stare at me with an expressionless face, as if she was trying to figure me  
out. I knew I was wasn't hiding anything, so looking at me like that would prove nothing.  
  
"So, what are you two doing here?" Marlena asked us. I got the feeling Marlena held   
something against Hope as well. I think it had to do with the fact she had befriended John  
and tried to help him regain his memories, which Marlena didn't believe was healthy for   
him.  
  
"I want to talk to Father John this morning." I blutered out.  
  
"Oh really." Marlena replied.  
  
"Marlena, I brought Greta over here...she just wants to talk to him, I didn't think it'll   
be a problem." Hope said to her.  
  
"It won't be a problem. Hello Greta." I smiled as a new voice entered the room, it was Father  
John coming down the stairs. I quickly ran to him with open arms, and he embraced me like  
old friends.   
  
"Father John..." I wispered as we hugged.  
  
"Hi, Greta, how are you this morning?" He asked me.  
  
"I'm fine, now. You?" I asked.  
  
"Good, I'm good." John said as he smiled.   
  
"Hope, thanks for bringing her over. We have a lot to talk about." John said to Hope.  
  
"I don't think this is a very good idea..." Marlena inturrupted.  
  
"It'll be fine." Hope and John said together to Marlena.  
  
"I just want to spend time with Father John...I want to help him in any way I can.." I  
said truthfully.  
  
"I guess I'm beaten." Marlena said as she shook her head and dissapeared into the kitchen.  
  
"I'll go talk to her." Hope said.  
  
"Thanks, Hope." Father John replied.  
  
Hope left to tend to Marlena, who I hoped would come to her senses about me...maybe someday  
her and I could be good friends, that was if I decided to stay in Salem. I was pretty sure  
I was, now that I'd found Father John. I was surprised when I first saw Father John after   
all those years we were sperated, he had a beard then, now he was clean shaven. He looked  
the same either way to me.  
  
"Greta, before we leave, would you like to meet my kids?" Father John asked me.  
  
"Oh, yes! I'd love to meet them!" I said. I only knew a little about them, their names  
for one; Brady and Belle, and their ages --- the boy was nineteen and the girl was sixteen.   
I had been shocked to learn Father John had children at first, but now I accepted he was a   
very different man from the priest I'd had known years ago.  
  
"Brady! Belle! Get down here for a minute!" John yelled towards the stairs. I figured   
everyone's bedrooms were upstairs in this penthouse. I also realized a place like this   
must be very expensive, the furniture itself would cost thousands. I had talked to John  
over the phone for the last few days since I'd been in Salem, and he told me he owned a  
million dollar corporation called 'Basic Black', named after himself. I was surprised to   
learn it was a fashion and modeling agency. Father John was never into fashion years ago,   
and it had shocked me at first. I guess things really had changed. Anyway, he said he   
ran the company with his son, Brady, who I was very excited to meet right now.  
  
The first person to come racing down the stairs was a young girl. I immediately took notice  
of the fact she looked exactly like a young version of Marlena, her mother. Belle had short  
blonde hair and delicate features, and she definately had spunk in her step. She stopped at  
the end of the stairs and looked at me. At first she had been smiling, but she took one look   
at my face and looked down. I knew she either felt sorry for me or was scared of me. I knew  
she knew who I was, Father John had told me over the phone he had informed his children of  
me and our past...I just hoped they could learn to like and accept me just how I was.  
  
"Belle, come here...I want you to meet Greta von Amburg, my dear friend." Father John said   
as he smiled at me and put his hand on my shoulder. Belle walked slowly down the stairs and  
approcahed my slowly, she finally gave a half smile and shook my extended hand.  
  
"Hi Greta...I'm Belle...its nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." Belle   
said to me.  
  
"Likewise." I replied with a small smile.  
  
Belle seemed to back away a little, I think she didn't know what to say. I looked up at  
Father John and he looked at the both of us and smiled.  
  
"You know what? I have my three favorite ladies in my house today...Mom, Belle and Greta.  
What a lucky guy I am." John said.  
  
"I guess." Belle said.  
  
"Father John..." I said softly. I was surprised a man with memory loss had already taken to   
a scarred face girl so well. Belle seemed to stare at me after I said "Father John," I think  
she knew about some of his past, yet like Father John she didn't understand it. I hoped she  
didn't think I was trying to complicate the situation, John wasn't my father --- he was   
Belle's. He was known to me as a priest, that was my only reason for calling him "Father."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you two finally met. I'm sure with time you'll grow to be friends,"   
Father John said simply, "Now, where's my son?"  
  
"I think brady's busy working out, dad..."  
  
John shook his head and said, "Is that all he ever does?"  
  
"No, Dad, thats not all I ever do." A voice said from the hallway.  
  
I looked up towards the staircase to see a blonde haird young man standing at its edge. The  
man was obviously Brady, John's son. The boy was very chiseled in many areas, and had this  
rough, yet, gentle look about him. He reminded me of Father John in many ways, yet a lot like  
Marlena too. Brady came bounding down the stairs, and unlike his sister, he came straight  
up to me with a smile and shook my hand. I guess he wasn't humanly cautious like Belle was.  
I know he knew beforehand about my scars, so he wasn't shocked to look at me, either that or he was  
just being nice.  
  
"Hello, I'm Brady."  
  
"Hi Brady..." I said as I released his hand. I noticed his shirt clung to his body with  
sweat. I decided he was the type of guy who spent half his life in a gym, it was obvious  
by his strong features.  
  
"My dad has spoke nonstop of you since last week, its nice to finally meet his mystery  
girl." Brady said to me.  
  
"Brady, would you at least get changed? We have a meeting with Titan at two o'clock. I  
need you to be ready when I get back from Salem Place after my chat with Greta." John  
said sharply.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. I will. Anyhow, Greta, it was nice to meet you. I hope you can help my father  
with his past." Brady said. I suddenly realized he really cared for his father if he wanted me to   
help so much. I could see the difference between him and Marlena already.  
  
"I..I'll try..." I said.  
  
John turned to me and asked, "Greta, you ready to go?"   
  
"Wait..." Belle's meek voice said from her spot on the chair.  
  
"What, tink?" Brady asked. I wondered what 'tink' meant? Belle stood up and walked towards  
me, she looked up and me with big eyes.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"....Sure." I said softly.  
  
"Does it hurt?"   
  
"Does what hurt?" I asked. I had a feeling I already knew the answer.  
  
"Belle..." John warned.  
  
"Its okay..." I said softly.  
  
"Does your face hurt?" Belle finally asked. I saw Brady turn away, obviously embaressed by  
his sisters comments. John looked down as well. I decided to answer truthfuly.  
  
"Yes...it hurts. But only on the inside." I said as I broght a hand to my face and gingerly  
touched one of the dark scars that lined my face.  
  
"Oh..okay..well, I hope you feel better..." Belle said as she turned away, and before I   
knew it she disapeard into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm sorry about that." Brady said.  
  
"Thats alright. I undersand." I said to him. Brady gave a half smile and walked halfway  
up the stairs, turned and said:  
  
"I hope you stay in Salem, I think you and Belle could be friends someday."   
  
I didn't say anything, and Brady just dissapeared behind a door.  
  
"Greta...you okay?" John asked me when we were alone again.  
  
"Yeah..I'm okay...lets just go.." I said as I gathered my coat and walked towards the front  
door. John took a minute to grab his coat, and we off to a mall called 'Salem Place.'  
  
I knew today was the day to dicover lost identities. 


End file.
